


In the Blood (The Vengeance Remix)

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Blood, Community: remixredux10, F/M, Gore, Het, POV Alternating, POV Male Character, Remixed, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The big bad wolf is hunting for Red Riding Hood.<br/>Disclaimer:  Collective fairy tales don’t exactly get disclaimers, do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Blood (The Vengeance Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Underneath Your Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287692) by [escritoireazul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul). 



> Thanks to Cornerofmadness for her edits.

_You taste the night air. You can smell deer, off to the east, and the storm that’s rolling in from the west. The grass is damp from the earlier rain, just moist enough to hold the scents, not wet enough to wash them away. You know where you’re going; you don’t have to actually track through the forest to reach your destination. Blood drives you – your family’s, hers. She hunted and killed Poppy and Robby like they were animals. Her grandmother is now dead, turned to a wolf and killed, her body now ashes. You know this fight for what it is. This is vengeance._

_And to think it started out so innocently._

Poppy saw her first, the girl sitting at the table near the front. It had to be her red hair, shining like a beacon, but Poppy always had a thing for gingers. James spotted Red pretty quickly, too, and slung his hair out of his eyes in time to see her tonguing the salt off her margarita glass. The look she gave him let him know she’d done that to get his attention – and yes, he’d let himself get hooked. 

It wasn’t like she was a groupie. The band didn’t kid themselves that way. Pentacle wasn’t big enough to have groupies yet. That didn’t mean there weren’t regulars besides friends and family who showed up for these nights - because they sure as hell weren’t big enough to live off the money they made from their music, not yet, at least – but none of them could be considered actual ‘groupies’. Sure, there was that hot chick, who always came and danced; and the guy Poppy thought was cute, who she said reminded her of Ron Weasley. 

But none of them stared quite the way Red did, almost like she was fixated on them. Robby was the one who convinced James to go talk to her, and talk to her he did – bought her a drink out of his part of the take for the night – which was around seventy-five dollars, total – good thing this bar had frozen margaritas on tap, otherwise, James knew his cut of the take would’ve been going just for Red’s drink. 

But Red wanted more than a drink, and was aggressive enough to get it. James let her throw him against the wall, laughing under his breath, even when she grabbed his hair and yanked him down to her level. “You think this is funny?” she breathed against his mouth.

“No, no,” James told her, shuddering when she tugged his hair again. “Not funny at all.” One of her hands left his hair to skim down the front of his body, finding the zipper to his jeans and opening them with a jerk. When Red swallowed down his dick, he threaded his fingers into her hair, stroking her head with his long fingers. James returned the favor, taking his time pulling down her jeans. Sticking his nose against the crotch of her underwear, her musk nearly overwhelmed him. James licked the white cotton of her panties, her flavor blooming through the cotton. The scrap of fabric was so wet, he could nearly work her through it, but James wanted to touch and taste her personally, and he ripped her panties off. He held her hips against the wall, feeling her dig her fingers into his skull as he gave her a long, slow lick. Red whined, the back of her head rapping off the wall. James pressed her harder against the wall, trying to keep her from moving. She wriggled like a worm on a hook, shuddering when she came, and James first licked her clean, then his fingers. From the way she sucked down her breath, she liked the way his tongue moved. The way she pursued him afterward confirmed his suspicions. 

_There is something about the way Red smells, like forests and starlit nights, and you find it irresistible. She fits into your little close-knit family as if she’d always been there. She lets Poppy dress her hair, and dress her body, and you tease them both that you’re not into the idea of a threesome. Poppy smiles, as if she’s considering the idea. Red rolls her eyes and flirts with Robby instead._

_You like her being around. She’s eye candy, gorgeous, and she makes any dive bar you guys have a gig in prettier. Red dances with the hot chick who shows up at your gigs, and the way they grind on each other, it’s all you can do to keep from leaping in and rutting with both of them. From the way Robby’s panting and the low keening sound from Poppy’s drum kit, you know they’re feeling the same way._

“You should bring Red into the family,” Robby said, leaning against the wall outside of James’s apartment. Shoulders hunched, head lowered, James caught sight of Robby’s teeth. His mouth looked deformed, all part of what happened during the three day cycle of the full moon. 

“Yeah.” Poppy nodded. The movement seemed somehow wrong, even though her form was still mostly human. Maybe it was the way her scent had gone so musky. She sauntered over to James, bumping him with her hip and shoulder, a deliberate taunt. “Having another girl around would be nice.”

“You just want to see if you can fuck her in wolf form,” Robby grinned, and Poppy threw him the finger. 

“I’ll have you know, I can do amazing things with my tongue,” Poppy said.

“Enough,” James growled, flaring his lip. Both Robby and Poppy grinned in response. James knew his scent didn’t hide how much the idea appealed to him, Red being one of them. Running the moonlit nights, rutting in the parks, hunting, oh, hunting, and tasting the salty-sweet copper of blood and rich, fresh meat. 

_You thought you waited for the best time to talk to Red, but there was something you hadn’t realized – her family had ties and roots as deep as your own. You should’ve known when she talked about her relatives back home, about her grandmother and the funny letters she sent, full of strange little drawings and even protective charms. You thought she might run a _bodega_ or something, but no, you realize when you catch a whiff of silver shavings in Red’s apartment that isn’t what her grandmother is; she’s an actual _bruja_ , and she’s told Red what you and your family are. _

_At first, it’s okay. Red knows what you are, but doesn’t take any action. You think, maybe this could work out; at least until that night you decide to have a run in the park. Poppy frolicks along ahead of you, catching a scent that makes her head come up. She glances over her shoulder, her mouth falling open and her eyes narrowing. You smell it, too – the hint of blood in the air. You shove past Robby, opening your mouth to get an even better taste of the scent – blood and fear, and rage – and you charge._

_The newspapers are splashed with headlines like blood, and you think the editors must be capering in their offices over the story you’ve presented to them. It’s just what they’ve been waiting for, a fable for the modern ages – three stray dogs, ripping apart a man who’d been preying on women and children. You’d spilled his blood and entrails throughout the park but left the woman alone, well, mostly – Poppy had to clean her face up – but you run all the way back to your home and safety, giddy and high from the kill._

“You’re werewolves,” Red said, her arms folded, eyes half-hidden by her bangs. “You killed that man.”

James spread his hands. “So what if we did? We took care of a killer.”

“He didn’t get what he deserved, James. He should’ve had a trial – you made yourselves judge, jury and executioners!” Red yelled at him, fury boiling out of her pores, so thick you can nearly taste it.

“Do you think he’d ever get caught? He’d still be out there, raping and murdering. Now, he’s gone.”

Red got into his face, hissing through her teeth. “He was human.”

_And you, you are not._

_But maybe Red isn’t either, because she uses her wiles to go after Poppy first. Poppy, who suspected nothing, who believed whatever Red told her – and you wonder what she might’ve said, maybe that you’d had a fight? That she couldn’t see you any more? – and then butchered Poppy. You find her body in your apartment, a salt circle around what’s left of it, silver bullets biting into her flesh, silver pegs anchoring her to the floor, her body spread in the shape of a pentacle._

_You couldn’t reach Robby in time, but Red sent you a message how to find him._

_The man you killed was human, just like Red._

James circled the cabin, the air around it saturated with Red’s scent. There was another smell, too; silver, and the scent of roasted flesh. He’d tried to talk to her grandmother, but the old woman was as unreasonable as her granddaughter. James wished he’d realized that before she’d struck him with a silver knife, the blade infecting him even though the cut was shallow. The wound throbbed in time to the beat of his heart, the heat coursing through his body. 

_You know how this story ends. She’s the girl – the human girl – who lives. You, you’re the monster._

_You take a deep breath, and wait for the moon to rise._


End file.
